Curiousgorge66's Movie Adventure/Transcript
This is the transcript for Curiousgorge66's Movie Adventure. Transcript Gorge: What a great day! Timmy: I agree. No school or anything. (Gorge sees a ship flying towards the Amazon Rainforest) Gorge: Huh. I want to know what that is. (Billy descends from the heavens) Gorge: Oh, hi Billy. Billy: (cold silence) Gorge: Hello? Billy: (cold silence) Gorge: Ugh. Billy: (cold silence) Gorge: Look. Are you saying something or not? (Billy writes something that simply says "The species is in danger") Gorge: What? I could not get that. Billy: (cold silence) Gorge: Could you redefine that? (Billy writes down something that says "The Girl princess was kidnapped by Dores") Gorge: Wait, who's Dores? (Billy writes down something that says "An evil person") Gorge: Okay. Timmy: You can borrow my Coke sprayer. Gorge: Thanks. (meanwhile in Dores's "castle") Dores: Excellent! Soon you will bulge and swell. (sticks hose into Girl princess's mouth) I hope you get in a better shape. (Girl princess starts to swell up) (back to Gorge and Timmy) Robo: Hey, guys! I got this cheap new video game! It's called "Real Life". Do you want to play? Gorge: Sure! (5 minutes later) Gorge: It stinks. Timmy, do you want to play this game? Timmy: Sure. (1 minute later) Timmy: BEST GAME EVER! (Timmy and Gorge are sucked into the game, and therefore the real world) Timmy: I feel funny. Gorge: There's a Chuck E. Cheese's! We can discuss this there. (meanwhile at the Girl princess's house) (Girl princess's belly swells up) (back to Gorge and Timmy) Gorge: Okay, what do we need to do? Timmy: There's something over there. Gorge: Sweet! (inserts token) Timmy: (holds handful of tokens) I came prepared. Gorge: (has a few hours of fun) Timmy: Are you finished? Gorge: Yeah. Let's cash in all these tickets at the prize counter. Timmy: That does not work. You have to go through the Ticket Muncher thing. Gorge: OH! You mean, the Monster Muncher? I got 1,000 tickets! Timmy: I got 399,000! Gorge: Well, that makes 400,000! Timmy: Yeah. (after the Monster Muncher collects all of the tickets) Timmy: So what do you want to spend it on? (Gorge gets Kit-Kats and Coke) Timmy: Really? You should've asked for Caffeine-free Sun Drop! Gorge: They were out of those. But you can have the Coke. Timmy: Thanks. (meanwhile at the Girl princess's house) Dores: Hello, Ms. Princess. I need to tell you, where is Gorge and Timmy? I'm going to find them, if it's the last thing I do! Dores, Dores, so adored... I hate love, but I am bored... I am sick of Gorge and Timmy... Take me to an alternate place, SO MOTE IT BE! (Dores gets sent to the real world) Dores: Hey, stranger! Could you- Cody: NO! Dores: But- Cody: I've got Call Of Duty and I'm not afraid to use it! Dores: Gulp. (at Papa Squeegee's) Gorge: I think Dores is in the real world. (sprays Dores) Timmy: Nice shot! Guard: Come on in, you... two? You realize you can keep that, right? Gorge: Oh, yeah. (they both go in) Dores: Hello, guard. Guard: Sorry, pal. Read this. Dores: Slightly racist, not our problem... (gets angry) (inside) Gorge: I am sick of this menu! I want a pizza. Chef: Yes, we'll get that for you, $1. Gorge: Good thing I got a buck. (hands waiter $1 bill) Waiter: Your order will be here shortly. Timmy: (hands $5 bill) I'll just have Deep Fried Squeegees. (after the meal) Gorge: (throws up on the restaurant) (Timmy hands Dores the rest of the Deep Fried Squeegees) Gorge: You were right! They were so overpriced, I believe their slogan is true! I mean, who are they to blame? Canada? Timmy: No, they blame Ireland. Gorge: Good point. (goes to Walmart and gets 20 2-liter bottles of Caffeine-free Sun Drop) Timmy: I think you're buying Caffeine-free Sun Drop in bulk. That's what I think. (suddenly throws up from the Deep Fried Squeegees) Gorge: Let's go to the Outer Banks! (at the OBX) Gorge: Maple bacon donuts please. (hands over $20 bill) Duck Donuts cashier: Thank you. (2 minutes later) Gorge: Got the donuts! Timmy: (takes a bite) Yum! I can't believe how good these donuts are! How do they make those maple bacon donuts? Gorge: Can't tell you. (back at Papa Squeegee's) (Dores throws up on the guard) Dores: I feel better after a meal like that. Gross! Guard: I wish I wasn't fired from that pizzeria. Dores: This job will be your last! (kills guard) (goes in) I want all the Fatty Burgers you have! Chef: (laughing) Boy, you crack me up! Sorry, but you would inflate like a balloon to the point you would destroy the building! Dores: Fine. Just get me a Squeegee Cola. Chef: Sure! (back to Gorge and Timmy) Gorge: I think Dores has taken over Papa Squeegee's and turned it into a monarchy-like restaurant! We should see President Obama! (at the White House) Obama: I'm sorry. That's not my problem. It's yours. (Gorge and Timmy chase Dores) Gorge: Hey, Dores! (a long battle occurs) Timmy: (Timmy throws up on Dores) Dores: Eww! How did you do that? Timmy: All those Deep Fried Squeegees! Dores: Can I see the health label for packaged Deep Fried Squeegees? (Gorge hands Dores a health label) Dores: WARNING! Deep Fried Squeegees cause vomiting. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gorge: Okay, Timmy. Hand me some rope. Timmy: I do? Gorge: Timmy, please. Timmy: Okay. Gorge: Time to go! (Gorge goes into the animation world and removes the hose from the Girl princess) Gorge: You're saved... and awfully large. (measures Girl princess) Yep. You're too big. Around 12 feet tall! (gets an idea) Stand still, this may hurt... a little. (punches Girl princess's waist, which causes a chain reaction that caused the Girl princess to deflate) (Girl princess writes a note saying "Thanks for turning me back to normal") Gorge: You're welcome. Let's go. (feels a tug and gets pulled back up to the real world with the Girl princess) Dores: What are you gonna do? Gorge: Hold still, Dores! (Gorge and Timmy give Dores a big kick) Dores: No! Timmy... Gorge... WHY? (back in the animation world, 5 minutes later) Gorge: I was heroic today. Timmy: Don't you mean silly? Gorge: I guess so. (Billy descends from the heavens) Gorge: Hi, Billy! (Billy writes a note saying "Your task is complete") Gorge: Thanks! Billy: (cold silence) (Billy ascends to the heavens) Gorge: Bye! Robo: (on the phone) And so the game was evil. Yes, it put Gorge and Timmy into the game. Yes, they're finally out. Yes, I want the game discontinued- In fact, I want it recalled. You can? Thanks! Bye! Gorge: What's up? Robo: A complaint to Ubisoft, maker of the world's "worst" game, "Real Life"! Such liars if they said that the game is completely normal. Gorge: What happened? Robo: I took the game back and got a refund... and spent it on Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper! Gorge: I only had one 2-liter bottle of that stuff in my whole life! Why did you get it? Robo: Timmy, are you thirsty? Timmy: Yeah. Robo: Here. Gorge: And the Girl princess is back in the Amazon Rainforest. Timmy: Yeah. (The End) (cut to credits)